Pain behind the team
by StickLad
Summary: Oneshot. On the outside, The Titans are happy, but how are they on the inside, and what happens when they finally break down? Rated for suicide and cutting


Summary: One-shot. On the outside, The Titans are happy, but how are they on the inside, and what happens when they finally break down?

**Beast Boy's POV**

**I walked solemly up to the roof top. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to do it. I wanted to see my parents again, I wanted to live in happiness without pain and looking like the ugly being that I am. I walk up the stairs and through the door.**

**My happiness is shattered. And its all my fault. I should be with my parents. I should have died on that boat. I should have never been born, I'm what Raven calls me. A loser. And I deserve to die. Good by cruel world, it is the end of Beast Boy, and the beginning of Garfield Logan pt II. I jump off the building, waiting for the pain to climax, then disapear.**

**All I hear is a voice calling me, is that you God? Have I died already? I open my eyes, I'm falling in slow motion. I close my eyes again, and the pain hits me, then slowly disapears as rain drops start trickling my limp body. I leave peacefully-sort of.**

**Raven's POV**

**I walked down and shut the door to my room. I just couldn't take it anymore. Why does Trigon have to get to me now, after all the friends I've made, he attacks me now! I wish I wasn't born, I wish I never lived. I wish I was dead. **

**I wish mother had never gotten raped, ran away, or have been abused by her parents. Then I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't exist. I wouldn't have this horrible destiny, and I would be able to express emotions without blowing someone to pieces. Please lord, kill me.**

**I walked out of my room and to the roof of the tower. What I saw shocked me to pieces. There- was Beast Boy, he just walked off the tower. I thought he was happy? Maybe theres more that meets the eye. **

**"Beast Boy!" I yelled, running over to the cliff, but it was too late. He was dead, and I knew it. Why he did it- I'll never know. I run down to the common room, but why was I? I stop and turn around. If Beast Boy did it, he obviously was torn about something, and so was I.**

**I walked back up to the roof, move to a different side of the tower and look down. I'm scared, but its better than being tortured by a man in a 3 inch loin cloth. I close my eyes and jump. Its slow motion, and I wait for the pain, and it never comes, but I feel the pressure of me hit the ground, then nothing else.**

**Normal**

**Robin walks into the room, hiding his pain behind his mask, while Starfire makes something from Tamaran tand hums a happy tune, but not matching her mood. Inside she was bleeding.**

**Then Cyborg walks in and goes straight to the computer and turns it on. He inserts a disc inside of it and then types something up. Robin sits down on the couch and turns on the Tv. He needs to relax. He flips through channels as he wonders where Raven and Beast Boy are. Beast Boys probably bugging her, and she probably chasing after him.**

**For the first time in a long time, he smiles. But is quickly disapears as he sees something from the window drop from the roof to the ground. "What was that?" He said loudly. "What was what Robin?" Starfire turned and asked, setting something down on the table. "I saw something drop, like a body." **

**Cyborg got up. "It was Beast Boy." He said. "And now Raven." Robin looked at Cyborg in horror. "I just saw them through the security cameras. They comitted suicide."**

**"They fell from the tower. Then they did not survive." Starfire said sadly, crying and then flying off to her room to do what she feels is natural. To cut and unleash the pain inside her.**

**Starfire POV**

**I fly into my room and lock the door. I take off my gloves and set them down on the table. I open a drawer and grab a kitchen knife. On Tamaran, these are used as weapons, to make people bleed, and that is what I will do now.**

**I sit down on my bed, and dig the knife across an area of my arm close to the wrist. So many things run through my mind. I know of Raven's depression, maybe friend Beast Boy died of sorrow for friend Raven..?**

**Tears run down my cheeks, I am so confused. I let the pain out, 4 cuts for each arm, but I don't stop there. Before I know it, I slit my wrists, and then my neck, I have done wrong just now, and I will be severly punished in the afterlife, but perhaps I shall see my friends there...? I then slowly pass away, seeing a figure jump to me and call my name...**

**Robin's POV**

**I walk by Starfire's room and into mine. I close the door and lay down on my bed. I take off my mask, and tears roll down my eyes. Surely Beast Boy and Raven had a good reason to do it? They don't have better off than I do. Me- losing my parents and brother- to a mad man- can't be better than theirs lives- could it?**

**I couldn't tell, so I open my drawer. I see a gun, its loaded. I hold it in my hand. No, I won't do it. I put it back. We can start a new team. Cyborg, Starfire, and me. We'll get new Titans, and start over. We'll never speak of them again. I put my mask back on and I walk to Starfire's room. I better make her feel better before I do anything.**

**I knock on the door, no answer. After a few minutes, I knock again. Still no answer. I get nervous. I open the door and peak in. I see a bloody knife with a hand clenching it. My heart beats faster. I get very nervous. I slam open the door and jump across the bed. I look into Starfire's eyes. "Starfire!" I yell, but her eyes slowly close shut. I scream as more tears run down my face. I hold her in my arms, and I don't care if her blood is all over me, I cry in vain, until I remember the gun in my drawer.**

**I hesitate for a moment, then I kiss Starfire lightly on the lips, oh how I wanted to do that since I first saw her. I get up and walk slowly to my room. I open the door. In there, is Cyborg, he turns to me and hold up the gun. "I knew you had one." He says sadly.**

**Normal POV**

**"S-St-Starfires dead." Robin choked out. "I know, I saw you run in." Cyborg said slowly, and Robin looks up. "How come you can see everything?" Robin asks angrily. Cyborg smiles slightly, then frowns again. "Because once I inserted a chip to have my technology in the tower, I got an upgrade in the security system, I know see everything that happens." He said. A tear ran down Cyborg's eye.**

**"Why? Why did our team fall apart so quickly?" Robin asked, laying down on the ground and crying, and Cyborg sighs. "Whatever the reason our friends did such things, we will never know. But don't beat yourself up about it, we can make them live again with our technology." Robin looks up, tears still running down his eyes. **

**Cyborg smiles, "Yeah, I just need to get my dad and we can get them alive, of course they'll be part robot like me." Robin gets up and wipes away his tears. "We'll lets get to it. We need out team back soon, because where would we be without each other?" Robin asked, and they both left the room.**

Well that was friggin crazy! please R&R! Its my second one-shot! (I think...)


End file.
